User talk:FrogKing2010
Very sorry! I'm very sorry everyone, but I don't like getting bocked! Some people on Deviantart.com blocked me and didn't unblocked me, but tomarrow I'm deactivating my account for a week tomarrow if I'm not unblocked today because of how sad I am now, and got rid of everything else on my talk, since I'd now forgot about them, except for this! You'd made me both sad and irritated at the same time! By FrogKing2010 You brought the hate and the block upon yourself. Change your OC's and you might get less hate. Sorry, but I will just quit being on the wiki forever if that happens, but Oreon's not overpowered! By FrogKing2010 Look, invincibility and acting normal does not equal more hate, it rather leads to more like. Elemental can act normal, but make him mad, he acts different while angry, but I'm trying to make everyone on the wiki feels guilty for blocking me. Are you serious? That's blackmailin!!Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 23:23, April 10, 2013 (UTC)STOP (Facepalm) If you're trying to make us feel guilty, it's not working. Well, you're making me mad now! Keep crying. Your tears are delicious. Well, now I'm mad instead of sad! I'm always very impatient! I'd thought I was no longer blocked today, but I'm now going to change both Timmy Drensquirrel and Elemental, but I will no longer be on this wiki unless I'm unblocked! I will unblock you...on one condition. What type of condition? Once you agree to this condition, you'll be unblocked. Okay, I agree about the condition! You haven't heard it yet. Wait for Bella to tell it to you. I can't wait anymore! ID BE ABLE TO TELL YOU IF YOU BOTH SHUT UP FOR 5 SECONDS! Change your OC's, stop derailing topics and stop abusing users. Failure to comply with these rules and I will personally reinstate the block myself. Okay fine, but after I do that, I'm quitting the wiki, but I'll undo the changes if I return to the wiki! Dude, quitting because you changed is a big facepalm. My OCs can not listen to everyone else's characters for a week because of what happened at 4/10/2013. Changing Timmy Drensquirrel and Elemental would kill me! Dude, I'm sure that changing fictional characters won't kill you in real life. You're going to make me quit the Wiki if you don't unblock me now! Change or hate; which would you rather have? Here's a new choice: Neather, which I'm choosing that one instead of the other two! Now stop irritating me more then I'd irritated all of you! We're not trying to irritate you, we're trying to help you. Your resistance irritates us. Even you're helping me, your help is making me mad! Well, if you don't want change nor hate, then get off the internet and REEVALUATE YOUR FUCKING LIFE!!! I'm afraid that will never happen, but you'd now lost! I'm never changing any one of my characters, since I'm blocked I can't change them! You keep saying you'll never change if you're unblocked, nut now your saying you can't change unless you're unblocked. Make up your fucking mind! Just unblock me before I start changing my characters. That's the only condition for me to change them. By the way, this battle's over so I'd won it! Actually, we don't have to unblock you. And you won NOTHING! You lose! Good day sir! Okay, fine! I'll change my characters! I didn't felt like changing my characters as long as I'm blocked, but I'll change them if I'm unblocked! If you're lying, then all of the remaining trust I have in you would be lost. I'm not lying! Good. Now that you're unblocked, be a star and do what you promised. I'm still blocked! There's no "BLOCKED" next to your name. Only to me, it is! The F5 button on your computer is there for a reason. What kind of reason? The wiki thinks that I'm not logged in every time I try to edit Timmy or Elemental, so I can't change them intil I get unblocked today or I'll never change them! Start a new account then. Really mad Since I was blocked, I'm now twice as irritated as I was annoying all of you! If you promise that you don't block me ever again, I will not annoy you ever again! From now on, no exiling characters from any RPs! Well guess whos owns the Admin's blog will let them back in if they change. This is not Bally Balderdash. --GMcloudy, Help Page 23:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey! No one say that to me! I want to be an Admin! Why isn't anyone talking to me? Wiki has gone silent for some reason we already have enough admins no help is wanted. --GMcloudy, Help Page 23:40, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I think you need one more, so stop being silent! We don't have to care for your feelings just because you're 16. Also, you don't get to make the rules. And you're not becoming an admin because of all you've done. What are you talking about? I'm 16 years old now, but I'll be 17 years old soon. Just asking for admins hip is getting you closer to being blocked again you Bally ouff. Sorry, but you'd already promised that I woun't be annoying if I'm not blocked! Well, you can't get adminship by simply asking. You have to prove you can be one. Your behavior doesn't prove you're capable. That's why I'm going to change. Well, then be a good user and accept the criticizm you get. I will! Oreon's an actuall HTF, but an HTF warlock Here's a new character. His name is Oreon! I'd mentioned him a few times, but soon, he'll be actually on the wiki. Well, I'm going to put Oreon down as a character soon. Your characters are overpowered and if you're too butthurt, it's not my fault.Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 12:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC)SMH Are you stupid? The overpowered category is not overpowered idiot. Request WHY NOT GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND DO IT YOURSELF Yes, it is I, SWOOPY1116 THE EPIC (talk) 20:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I with that I could, but both Timmy Drensquirrel (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, HTF version) and Elemental are both protected. So can you please ask someone to see if I could edit them? FrogKing2010 LIAR, IF IT WERE PROTECTED THEN IT WOULD SAY VIEW SOURCE, I CHECKED AND IT ONLY SAID EDIT! ALSO, I DONT HELP PEOPLE WHEN NO ONE LIKES THEM, IM WITH THE MAJORITY Yes, it is I, SWOOPY1116 THE EPIC (talk) 20:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Only to me it is! I need permission so I can be able to do it. OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE ACCEPT ELEMENTALS FATE Swoopy1116 (talk) 17:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) If he's like the ones that died in And Then There Were Less, what's the point in being on the wiki. Frogking, accept elementals fate What do you want me to do with him? He's not overpowered now since he doesn't have powers Why don't you create a wiki for Elemental. And not have him on this wiki I'm afraid I don't want to make a wiki for Elemental. Well then get the hint that we don't like Elemental or WOW WOW WUBBZY. And stop interrupting every RP How about Elemental being a rejected character. STOP DERAILING THE SUBJECT!!! I'D NOW ACCEPTED ELEMENTAL'S FATE, BUT HE WOUN'T BE DEAD FOREVER! Yes. He. Will